Sengoku Collection
by Minako Miharu
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles written originally for the LJ fic contests I enter. Varied themes and characters.
1. That Certain Shade

AN: Written originally for the lj iy-fic drabble contest, theme 'color'. Well, I wanted one like this sort of thing for my upcoming birthday, so of course the idea wouldn't leave me alone …

Disclaimer: Characters are Ms Takahashi's. Look, I didn't even dusty them up.

Really, it was all InuYasha's fault.

From the moment he'd first opened his eyes to hiss at her while still Sealed, Kagome realized that she'd never seen colors in that way before and she would never see them the same way again.

Yellow was amber when he looked at her.

Then of course came _Sesshoumaru_. Despite being scared out of her wits, be still a girl's heart! Amber became gold, then.

So of course Kagome began to pay closer attention, cataloguing each new set she saw, and expanding her definitions of color, of what was beautiful.

She had never really liked red all that much, until she had been taken captive by Manten and had first seen his brother Hiten. Red became ruby, and despite his actions towards her, ruby was _favored_.

Really, Hiten was handsome in a much more down to earth fashion than InuYasha or his brother. So was it any wonder she allowed herself to be secretly smitten? Well, at least until InuYasha took care of that little problem for her, after all there wasn't much future in being with a Thunder Brother even if she could see the Jewel Shards.

She supposed upon reflection that was what disgusted her so much about Naraku. Kagura's lovely eyes were an echo of the favored color, Naraku had tried too hard on his own set and ended up just being red. How disappointing of him, to come close to perfection in his incarnation and yet to fall short …


	2. The Visitor

Disclaimer: Characters are Ms Takahashi's.

"Totosai. Wake up old man and tell me about what my sons are doing."

It was going to be one of those days again, I just knew it. Of all the indignities that had been heaped upon me in my life this had to rate up there with the best of them. Please don't get me wrong though, I had been so very honored when my Lord had asked me to do my best to watch over his sons, the elder full demon and the younger half.

It was just that I'd had no idea what a pain in the rump it would prove to be. Yet I could no more refuse the call of his voice now than I could have while he yet walked the mortal realm as arguably the most powerful Inu-youkai ever to exsist. Every time he returned, it was almost as if he had never left. Well, except for that whole see-through thing which even I found to be a bit creepy.

Whoops, there's that annoyed tone again, I must have let my thoughts wander off as I sat idly scratching a cheek as if that would make me seem more erudite while I rolled my rather fine eyes at him. They are my best feature of course, my eyes. I let my attention go back to my Lord once more and held up a restraining hand just before I felt he'd lose patience and wallop me. Rash Inu-blooded demons … oh yes.

"Well, if you had been here just a bit ago you could have seen your youngest brat in person."

Not that I didn't think they weren't both brats, its just that Sesshoumaru was far more scary despite his tendency to covet what wasn't his even when he didn't need it in the first place. I really couldn't deep down fault him for wanting it, Tessaiga was after all the best thing I ever forged … that I gave away.

Hey, even cranky old blacksmiths have secrets you know. But I didn't hide the relish in which I related my tale of how InuYasha came for more training and wound up hauling my bathwater instead. You can't blame an old guy for wanting a bath now and then can you? I watch my Lord as he tries to hide his own mirth at the rather accurate impression I do of his youngest hot head of a son, but I can see it even in the echoes of gold that are his eyes now.

"I wish I could have seen that myself. Of all the things he needs to learn, patience is at the top of the list."

Out of near morbid curiosity I can't stop myself from asking just what he thought that Sesshoumaru needed to learn most. I feel almost bad at the fleeting expression of regret and longing that crosses my Lord's shadowy face then, and for a moment or two I think he just might refuse to answer me. Then there is that singular voice again, and it holds all its former power, reminding me just what sits before me, despite his lack of a fleshly body.

"Tolerance, Totosai old man. That is at the top of Sesshoumaru's list, and it is the one thing he will need to learn to achieve true power. He has the potential to be even stronger that I was … if only he could find his heart and discover that protecting something is not a weakness."

My jaw dropped. Was he serious? _Sesshoumaru_ protecting someone other than himself? I might have laughed if that regret still hadn't shadowed my Lord's face and something in my mind clicked. _He was right_. Why even now his elder son could not use the full potential of his heirloom sword Tenseiga because he did not truly understand the worth of what he carried and the place in his heart that would have to soften for him to come to the realization was hard as stone.

There was a heartbeat of silence and I wondered then if he was done for this visit and I could go back to my well-deserved nap. But then that voice came in its resonance and drew me in once more. This was going to be a long day.

"Tell me then of the last you saw of him?"

As if I could ever reject such a simple request. This was after all my Lord and while I would most likely never admit it to him, I might have become very lonely without his company.


	3. Bento Box

Disclaimer: Characters are Ms. Takahashi's.

He'd never owned anything like this, though he was sure she hadn't meant for him to say, _keep_ it. Things had just turned out that way, like they often did, that mutt-face 'protector' of hers hurriedly packing up his whole little group just to get her away from him.

As if that could keep him from finding his woman any time he wanted. He still took great glee in the expression on dogboy's face when she'd waved back to him and called out so sweetly a goodbye.

"See you, Kouga-kun!"

Which left him with this bento box, and all the goodies within, which he was sure she'd prepared with her own two hands at some great expense to her valuable time and possibly held rare food items just in the hopes he'd come across her and be able to share it with her though of course he hadn't and she'd left. But left the box as well, and he was sure it must be treasured because he'd never seen anything quite like it.

It was pink, pinker than even the rosy blush she sometimes got on her cheeks when he called her his woman, and there was a white picture on the top that looked something like a neko … but not really. It puzzled Kouga mightily, but after he'd shared the food with his companions he'd taken great care to wash out the box and dry it, tucking it away in his den amongst the few things he treasured.


	4. Flow of Time

Disclaimer: Characters are Ms. Takahashi's.

He looked so young hanging there with the arrow of the priestess that had Sealed him protruding from his heart like the affront to his demon blood that it truly was. Sesshoumaru wanted to sneer about it now that he actually stood before him though the stronger impulse was to find this priestess and turn her inside out but of course his revenge was thwarted, but only because she had already died.

The odd part was the fact that he almost expected his brother to open his eyes and growl at him for standing there, staring at him. It had been after all nearly a century since they had seen each other in the flesh, his brother had been a mere pup of fifty when he'd saved him from a horde of lesser youkai that wished to devour him. The pup had wanted to follow him and he had not allowed it despite the many times later that he would wish that he had. This was his deepest secret and he would never reveal it.

Never.

InuYasha would never understand why he did what he did and Sesshoumaru was certain that he could not explain to him in words that would make sense why he had to grow up alone and treated harshly. But it had to be thus so that someday he could stand at his side as his brother, strong as any full blooded youkai. With that thought he turned away and was quickly gone from sight.


	5. Forest

Disclaimer: Characters are Ms Takahashi's.

"Why are we here Father?"

For a moment the hanyou didn't speak, he merely gazed up into the branches of the tree, chosen because it was the tallest he could find once the whim took him. He slid an arm around his son and with a coil of muscle he leapt up into the tree, settling on a branch. Waiting until his son's heartbeat slowed before he spoke.

"See the forest? All those trees, but each is different, even when they look the same."

He wasn't sure if his son understood why the lesson was important, but it was. It was a lesson that it had taken him years to learn and he had caused much pain for the mother of his son because he was so slow to learn.

"Never just see with your eyes. Open your senses to what's in front of you or you might miss something."

_Or the best thing in your life. _A faraway look came into his golden eyes for a moment, then he heard his son giggle. Gah … that was _definitely_ from her blood not his. He hoped.

"You only look like that when you think of Momma!"

He looked down as his son quieted, watching the adorable expressions flit across that face as thoughts connected and ideas came clear. His son had heard more than one bed-time story about their past after all, and he was glad to know that maybe his son would learn the lesson before he needed it.


	6. Missing

He was wrong. I heard what he said to that human chit with him after they killed me of course. He lied to her and said what she wanted to hear, that I was nothing special, that I was no more than a comb that had gained power because it was used to comb the hair of the dead. That I was no more than an oni, used by it instead of using it and that was the end of the matter.

He was wrong. I was not just the tool of some inanimate spirit driven object, I was not I was not! I HAD A NAME! I had a name and it was my name, my name and if I could just remember it I could teach him that he was wrong about me. If I could just gather up my name the way I used to gather up to me all those lovely silken strands of hair, if I could just do that one thing I know I could show him.

He was wrong. He was wrong and when I remember my name it will be his half-demon half-power voice that will scream it to the heavens in agony as I slice him to ribbons. First him and then that girl he protects and the thing they have that I wanted will be mine too, and then I will show them all just who holds the power and who is the puppeteer. After all there is no place that my hair cannot reach … if I could just remember my name.


	7. Paid In Blood

Disclaimer: Characters are Ms Takahashi's.

She had woken with a sense of anticipation that she had not felt since she was a very small child, before she had gone to train and learn how to use the holy powers that she had been born with. Through no choice of her own she had been taken from her parents to fulfil a destiny that she neither knew or cared about. They had been very proud to have a priestess once more in the family as the bloodline ran strong with such things and had told her she should be proud as well.

They never asked her what it was that she might have wanted in her life and it would never have occurred to them that she might wish a different path than the one that fate had seemingly chosen for her. Above all things Kikyou wanted to be an ordinary woman and in the secret places of her heart this was what she dreamed of. It was to her continual surprise that the answer to her hidden prayers for herself had been found in the company of a shunned half-demon.

She could not say what had moved her not to slay him when he began hanging around the village she lived in, she had in the past slain demons without a prick of her concience over it. Yet there had been something so lonely about that wild eyed boy with his soft looking puppy ears, some longing in those golden eyes that held a flinch in their depths as if he had never known acceptance that she could not help but respond to him.

Today was the day then that she would finally have her burden lifted and she would embrace her new ordinary life with a devotion and passion that she had never shown for her duties no matter how needed they were in these troubled times. Today was the day and while she felt for a moment a tiny sting of guilt that she did not find herself capable of loving that boy as he was, she knew that surely this could be the only way. Fate would not allow her to give up her duty to protect that Jewel so of course it simply must cease to exsist and that he would be giving up a part of himself to free her only proved that he loved her. Didn't it?

So she took up her unwanted burden, the feel of it smooth in her fingers as she walked to the clearing that they had decided upon to wait on him. The weather was mild as if in a sign to her that the heavens approved of her plans and she let a smile touch her lips that for once held no note of sadness. Her heart stirred despite the slight guilt she still felt and she promised herself that she would love him enough as a human to make up for his sacrifice. She would love him …

She had never imagined there could be agony like that which rushed through her as she felt claws tear through her garments and the pale skin beneath them, deeper still into the muscle and nerves and the sound of those claws biting into the bone would haunt her the rest of her foreshortened life. The blood was so hot, soaking her clothing and she felt sick as the heat and chill seemed to consume her skin as her mind realized that this blow would be utterly fatal. Yet as she saw the blur of red and silver move to her side only to taunt her as she fell to the earth she realized that her physical agony was nothing compared to the rage and hurt that kindled now in her heart.

He had betrayed her! He had promised to give up everything just to be with her and he betrayed her on the day they were supposed to be together! Her rage let that small ration of guilt be drowned and it never occurred to her that if he loved her as much as she knew in her heart that he did that he would never be able to strike her down thus. She moved as a vengeful wraith then to seek him out because as surely as she knew with each drop of blood that fell from her useless arm to the earth below that her life was over, that today she would not die alone. Features that had rarely shown vivid emotion were twisted with rage, her beauty taken in her anger at her shattered trust. She might not have loved him as he deserved, as she would have when he was only a man, but she had trusted him.

Now as she raised up her bow she ignored the click of misplaced shattered bone to draw back smoothly, the arrow aimed with cold perfection as her once soft contralto voice shouted out her rage to him, yet there had been that one split second when her mind had registered the confusion and hurt in _his_ golden eyes and what was meant to be lethal changed just slightly, despite the shouted words.

"DIE InuYasha!"

The blood that soaked her sleeve spattered down as she watched him take the arrow in his heart, such was the force of her pain that it had bitten through him and into the tree behind him, Sealing him there. But the look in his eyes, she knew he had seen her wounds and the look had been one of surprise and anger. How could that be? She scarcely felt the impact as she fell to her knees and she wished for a moment that she could have been here alone with him at the end. The cries of her sister Kaede rang in her ears and she realized that she had been a fool to think that she could escape her fate.

All that was left to her now was the rapidly cooling blood she lay in, her dreams shattered as surely as her heart had been.


	8. Like Petals in the Rain

Disclaimer: Characters are Ms. Takahashi's.

The rain was light and the drops were like a delicate caress against her skin, giving her paled cheeks a dewy appearance much like the petals of the flowers she held in her hands and contemplated while she sat.

InuYasha had yelled when she'd gotten them because they'd come from Kouga, yelled both at Kouga and then later at her when she'd refused to relinquish her 'weeds' and turned her nose up at him. She pretended that when he yelled it didn't hurt her feelings and pretended that he yelled because he was jealous and surely his own feelings must be hurt because she hadn't rejected Kouga's gift outright.

Yet part of her knew that wasn't true, either bit. He i had /i hurt her feelings and he didn't yell because he was jealous of Kouga's intentions romantically, he yelled because he liked to yell and he didn't get his way. But the sincerity in Kouga's blue eyes when he had presented her with the flowers just because he thought she would like them was what made her keep them, and what made her sit outside Kaede's hut so she could look at them without the curious glances of her friends.

InuYasha of course had taken off shortly after sunset into the woods and she knew why. Part of her wanted to cringe or be as softly blue as the weather yet holding those flowers that had yet to fade for once kept those tears from falling. Deep inside where she did not have to think about it her heart made a connection with those flowers that had not faded and the one that had given them with his usual words of love.

Love if it was real would not fade with time, it would remain if it were patient, inevitable as the weather that she experienced now and might again in the future. The thought made her smile and gave her strength and she inhaled the perfume of the flowers and softly whispered.

"Thank you, Kouga-kun."


	9. They Couldn't Understand

Title: They Couldn't Understand

Author: Minako

Theme: Hold

Genre: General/Angst

Character/s: Shippou

Word Count: 250

Warnings: Tiny bit of spoilerage if you haven't read the latest manga.

Disclaimers: Characters belong to Ms. Takahashi

Kaede had done her best to offer him comfort but as he sat outside her hut watching the distant cloud of jyaki it felt like cold comfort at best. He was young but he was not stupid and he knew that InuYasha had only said the things he had to him to salve his young pride despite that there had been the echo of truth in the hanyou's words.

Shippou had a secret; apparently InuYasha had already known it which vexed the Kitsune badly even as he silently thanked him for not telling Kagome and ruining the comfort that Shippou counted on. They couldn't understand and after all shouldn't Sango at least have known better? She'd said it herself; demons that take human form were the most powerful and dangerous. It was his appearance that made her forget, that and it took even dai-youkai centuries to blossom into full power.

Even Sesshoumaru hadn't been born the Killing Perfection. Yet the idea of his full power looming on the horizon meant nothing to him when compared to what he'd lose this day if she didn't come back. He'd already lost both his parents and now he let tears roll freely down his cheeks as he tentatively explored what it would be like to never have Kagome hold him again. _She_ wasn't a Kitsune. _He_ shouldn't care. But in that moment he would've made just as desperate a deal as Onigumo if he could have his full powers and growth _right now_.


	10. Saving Him

Title: Saving Him

Theme: Week 122 Thanks

Genre: General

Character/s: Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku

Word Count: 250

Warnings: None

Disclaimers: Characters belong to Ms. Takahashi

They were worried about him, he could tell. Ever since they had parted ways with Kagome's group in what had sounded too much like a final farewell he had caught them from the corner of his eyes, just at the edge of his vision. Talking behind their hands like two old biddy wolves instead of full grown Yourouzoku, all that was missing was them gumming their meat by the fire at night and complaining about 'the cold'.

Each time he caught them he would toss his head, his ponytail moving flippantly as he'd cross his arms and glare with suspicion. He couldn't blame them for worrying about him, after all didn't he spend a part of each day gazing towards where they had left _her_? Gradually it came to him what they were doing and while part of him wanted to go down to where they were and wail the tar out of them, the other part was grateful.

Ginta and Hakkaku with every furtive glance and whisper had been distracting him from what could have proven to be a spiral downward because he _missed_ Kagome so badly. He didn't know how to thank them for it until the day Ginta came back almost casually from the direction of that village that Kagome had come from with a very familiar looking red tie that he gave to Kouga. Later Kouga would replace the rawhide that held his ponytail with it. For now he simply murmured to his loyal wolves.

"Thanks."


	11. Delicate

Title: Delicate

Genre: Romance

Rating: General

Character/s: Kagome, implied InuYasha

Word Count: 250

Warnings: None, but fluff ahead!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Ms. Takahashi

She couldn't have said when it was she fell asleep or just how she was sure she was awake now, but she knew. She'd felt them at first like soft kisses on her lightly tanned skin, floating touches of velvet that were the falling cherry blossoms that fanned slowly down through the cool spring air.

It made her laugh gently with her eyes still closed as she imagined for a moment that they were indeed little kisses and that perhaps some of those petals were actually strands of long silvery hair that were brushing her cheek and throat. It was easy from there to imagine his half-lidded golden gaze, the sleepy expression she'd so rarely seen on his face almost sexy.

Her lips parted and she breathed in a sigh, an expression flitting across her features of surprise as for a moment, just a moment she thought that one of those butterfly light brushes of flower petals to her mouth was _not_ cool and floral but warm, wild like the forest farther from this place in years than she liked to count. _Could it be?_

She felt a stiffer breeze and she opened her eyes, regretful of the flight of the fantasy she'd been having but warmth growing in her heart as she imagined that perhaps that fantasy had been a shared one. She never noticed as she sat up the single long silver strand that slipped down to mingle in the petals that had framed her while she slept.


	12. Something Small

Title: Something Small

Genre: Humor

Character/s: InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru

Word Count: 186

Warnings: This borders on Crack!fic territory.

Disclaimers: Characters belong to Ms. Takahashi.

Deep in InuYasha's heart he knew that there would be something in this world that i he /i could do that his elder full demon brother simply could not. He could not have put that feeling into intelligible words but it had always been there. The problem lay in finding out just what that thing was.

Over the years he had learned that it would have to be something physical, he just did not measure up with demonic power or strength despite the fact he was stronger than many full demons. He just had never figured that he would have Kagome to thank for finally finding out what the weakness was.

And by all the gods and demons that ever were he would forever treasure the priceless look on Sesshoumaru's face when he had turned to Kagome demanding to know how InuYasha could do something that he, Sesshoumaru, could not.

While she babbled on about genetics and percentages of population, InuYasha stood proudly at her side … with his tongue stuck out at his elder brother, rolled to resemble a tube and his heart soaring in the clouds.


	13. Small Doses

Title: Small Doses

Genre: General

Rating: General

Character/s: Kikyou

Word Count: 512

Warnings: None really!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms. Takahashi.

Happiness was something that she experienced in small doses throughout her life. Taken at a young age to be trained in the path of a Miko she missed the chance for an ordinary life, an ordinary childhood. Even the farmer's children who worked the paddies alongside their parents had moments in which they were allowed to play games.

It could have made her resentful but she was simply not that sort of person, to begrudge someone else their happiness made as little sense to her as an impulse to take that happiness away would have. She was a tender hearted soul and truly cared about the people she was trained to protect. Deep inside she would have been content to have been just an ordinary woman, a wife, a mother. But she had been born with a gift and she was not the sort to waste that gift.

This did not mean that she was not lonely, but again she did not allow that to overwhelm her sense of purpose and her loyalty to duty. She did her very best and let her happiness come in those small doses and enjoyed the smiles of children she had helped bring into this world and protected from its dangers while they grew up unfettered as she was. Then of course all of that would change.

She had sensed him and knew what he was; her duty called to her to destroy him. That such a thing existed was an affront to both humans and demons she had been taught and seldom did such a thing offer anything worth while to the world. Yet she had sensed a kind heart and a human soul that longed for companionship and her arrows which never missed merely pinned his sleeve to a tree. He was left with warnings instead of death and she could not explain that, not even to Kaede her younger sister.

It was inevitable perhaps that they grew close over the weeks to come and it was inevitable that while walking with her sister that she encountered once more a rival from the temple in which she had been trained. Tsubaki's words were couched as a warning but Kikyou smiled after she left and explained to her sister that she had actually been cursed. It did not worry her overmuch nor did she seek to have that curse lifted because really what chance did someone like she have for falling in love?

That was of course her downfall because what she never expected to happen was exactly what did happen. Her sister would wonder often in the later years if Kikyou had just forgotten Tsubaki's curse or simply thought she was powerful enough to outlast it. But fall in love she did and she dared to dream of an ordinary life as a wife to the half demon she had spared and befriended, they even had a plan to divest her of the duty to guard and purify the Shikon Jewel.

She should never have forgotten that for her, happiness came in small doses.


	14. Steadfast

Title: Steadfast

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: General

Character/s: Kouga, Kagome

Word Count: 882

Warnings: Some spoilers for current manga chapters, though the conclusions are mine.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms. Takahashi, except where they don't.

It was nearly exactly two years ago that he had heard the worst and best news of his life on this very spot. Standing in this same field of flowers he had also come to realize that even when you think your life's purpose is fulfilled, that life is yet rife with surprises. The best news of course had been babbled at him by the Kitsune Shippou through a mask of joy streaked with tears that passed for the fox kit's expression. Naraku was dead. Naraku was dead and with that death his wolven brethren had been avenged, the Shikon Jewel had been freed of the Spider's Taint, the long battle to accumulate the shards finished at long last.

Only with that best and brightest news had also come the news that the hanyou that had been his romantic rival for the affections of His Woman had fallen into darkness during the struggle. His youkai blood had overwhelmed his human soul once and for all, and while Kouga might never know the details he knew that while Naraku had been destroyed something far worse might now rise to take his place, a Hound of Hell to subsume the memory of the Spider and his webs of deceit.

This was the worst news not only because Kouga had secretly viewed InuYasha as a friend and comrade but because the hanyou he had known had effectively become a ghost. Kouga could compete for Kagome's heart against a flesh and blood InuYasha easily enough but to compete with a memory, a ghost of what was and what could never be again? Even the brash Prince doubted that he would have the strength and patience it might take to woo her away from what could now never be, what love she had now the bittersweet romance of the tragic kind.

This however did not mean that Kouga meant to give up. He had decided that Kagome was His Woman and he loved her, just as she was. Even if that "just as she was" had changed so very much from that day he had first taken her away from his rival, it did not matter to Kouga one bit. He was steadfast in his affections and confident that he was right in his love of her. What it would take at this point was patience, and if he had to learn how to have that to have Kagome, then that is what he would do.

One could only then imagine his surprise when it was i she /i that had come to him. It had been late at night and he had been following a rumor of her and her group, he had hoped to catch at least a glimpse of her and she had come upon him in that search. Her blue eyes had been filled with despair that had been tempered by distance from the source of the pain and Kouga had taken her into his arms then, whispering to her words that she had desperately needed to hear. He still sometimes felt that thrill of surprise all over again when he thought about how she had taken from him his armor and furs and quietly told him to lay with her there by the darkened stream, the sounds of the water crashing over the stones that lay hidden within the currents the only music he was able to give her.

In the morning she had left him and he had felt the first crack in his heart begin at that moment. Yet when she needed him to tamp down the darkness in her eyes he was always there for her to find, and he never ceased to ask her if she would stay "this time". If his steadfast heart was all she would take with her, he was resigned to that as well, so great was his love for His Woman. But life has its way of surprising those that choose to live it, and so it would be that day she came up the mountain to his lair bringing with her a babe, carried in weary arms to be handed to him with a soft and almost broken smile. He had stood there in amazement as he looked at his daughter, her dark hair and blue eyes a gift from him and he did not hide the tears when he held her close to his chest and felt her warm milky breath on his cheek.

"Yayoi."

Kagome had softly spoken the name to him and he gathered her to his chest with his free arm, letting her raven locks absorb his tears. She stayed with him then, for nearly a year before the rumors of the Hound of Hell had grown thick once more and she left again to pursue the creature that had once been InuYasha. Thus was the pattern set for their lives, she would return to him before going out to try and free the one she had once and first loved. Of course if Kouga had a choice she would never have left him again, but he knew above all that if he were true he would have to take what she offered him and no more. Such of course was the pain and reward for having a steadfast heart.


	15. Baby Mine

Title: Baby Mine

Genre: Family/General

Rating: K 

Character/s: Kouga

Word Count: 199

Warnings: None!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms. Takahashi, except when they don't.

"She's so small."

An indulgent smile graced the rugged countenance of his father, such a rarity that the young Yourouzoku couldn't rightly recall just when he'd seen the last one like it. That strong hand that was more often raised in anger actually patted his head almost gently as the gravely voice replied.

"All babies are, my son. Even you were thus, and I, once. That is why Fathers must be strong, to protect the babies until they are strong enough to protect themselves."

The youkai boy scrunched up his face a bit; blue eyes squinted as he sought to see any connection between his sister's face and his father's. Finally his expression cleared a bit and he squared his thin shoulders.

"Then I better grow up fast too, so I can help."

Kouga's father laughed then, a sound rarer than the sight of his smile. That laugh stayed sharp in his memory; there even on the day he'd taken control of the tribe from his Father. Kouga's words to his father after had perhaps been kinder than anyone might have expected.

"You can't protect them anymore, Father. Let me watch the babies now, and you go and rest."


	16. Shame

Title: Shame

Author: Minako

Genre: Angst

Theme: Tear

Rating: General

Character/s: InuYasha

Word Count: 223

Warnings: More semi spoilerage from the latest manga, with my possible outcome.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms. Takahashi, except when they don't.

He couldn't tell at first if that heat that tracked down his cheek was blood from the cut over his eye or the heated liquid that had trembled on his dark lashes begging to be released from the upwelling emotions that even now squeezed his heart.

She was here and broken and even though Naraku was dead he found that it didn't matter. She wasn't dead, at least not yet. He could still save her if he could just move more than the clawed hand which touched his now wet cheek. Golden eyes glanced down, was that blood from his cut or the one he'd given Kagome?

So ironic that the tear in her skin would release the scent that actually let him defeat his demon. So ironic that the same wound would let him finally release his own tears. He let himself move then, a guilty glance given to his brother as he passed him. So he'd spared Rin, but the earlier damage to Kagome was his own burden to bear.

At least his blow had not been the one to leave her like this, that evil belonged solely to Naraku. Now he found the courage to move, to save her. It would eat him later though, that it had been Sesshoumaru who had kept her from death in the first place.


	17. Nature of the Storm

Red eyes glowed in the dim aura reflected from the thunderhead behind them after the lightning had been cast from the Raigekijin spear held with a loving familiarity by a deft and graceful hand. Rich dark hair tied in twin tails spun into the wind of the storm as the next cast made her oyoroi gleam just like the red scales of her constant companion Kouryuu. The dragon sinuously danced in the air next to her, great roiling coils mimicking the motion of the clouds in a fashion that seemed almost whimsical and indulgent. His voice was a low rumble when he spoke, his parting teeth ivory and stark against the dark sky.

"This one, this Byakuya. Why are we killing him again?"

A tilt of her head, another glow of red eyes as a stray lock of her dark hair blew in front of her face like a trailing ribbon. Her expression was serene though it held little gentleness, beauty poised, as if waiting for approval from one certain someone. There was an ironic lilt to her voice, a hint of hidden humor as if she herself understood the irony of what she was doing, considering her past.

"Because he harmed Shippou, who is mine. I'd have thought that was obvious."

Then, then came the smile, and her shout rolled out like thunder.

"Byakuya! Time to die!"


	18. Like Springtime in the Mountains

Title: Like Springtime in the Mountains

Author: Minako (minakiwi)  
Rating: General Character/s: Kouga, Kagome

Word Count: 250 Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms. Takahashi, and I am so glad she shared them with us.  
Summary: He hoped she liked his gift, and not just because his heart went with it.

The bouquet was held proudly out before him at the length of his arm, about chin level with the young human girl that he'd been calling His Woman for months now. The mingled scents of the varied flowers came to his nose, twining gently with the scent that came from Kagome's hair and his smile widened because of course he had chosen the seemingly random mix for that very reason. It was the closest he'd been able to come to having it right; he was very proud of that, forgetting that Kagome wouldn't be able to appreciate that nuance the same way a youkai would.

There were other shadings to his gift, the green of the stems closely matched the green of that short skirt she always wore and reminded him of springtime in the mountains; it was the details that mattered most in courting a female even if she didn't notice them all. The rage on InuYasha's face when she took the bouquet was sweet as well, because even if Kagome didn't notice the hanyou certainly did. Kouga beamed at her and complimented her beauty; he hoped she liked his gift, and not just because his heart went with it.


	19. Petals of the Bellflower

Title: Petals of the Bellflower Author: Minako (minakiwi)

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rating: General Character/s: InuYasha, Kagome, Kikyou implied

Word Count: 299

Warnings: This was written under the influence of post-op painkillers so you have been warned that there may be very strange turns of phrase within. And I don't know what it is but I have had bouquets in two other fics this week!  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms. Takahashi.

It always came back to flowers with them, the women that had and now held his heart. He could never look at the purple of bellflowers and not think of his Kikyou; now he could never again look at daisies without thinking of his Kagome. There might be some that would point to the difference of the two flowers and draw conclusions about his feelings from the appearance of both but they would be wrong. They'd be wrong to think that he felt Kikyou more beautiful or Kagome more ordinary.

Those people didn't understand the language of flowers or the language of his heart. It hurt to look at bellflowers now; daisies on the other hand assuaged that hurt. He wished that he could put into words those feelings but he'd always been a hanyou of action. So he began simply at first by leaving a single daisy where his Kagome could find it, then building up to the bunch in his hand, a veritable bouquet. He was careful in which daisies he chose, as careful as any Samurai might be, because they were for Kagome they must show her his heart.

They might not make up for the tears she'd shed, but InuYasha had hope when she gazed up at him with those flowers in her hands that at least _she_ understood what he meant by them.


	20. Tomorrow

Title: Tomorrow

Author: minakiwi

Theme: Empty

Word Count: 823

Genre: Romance / Drama

Character/s: Kikyou, Tsubaki

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Summary: It had been so easy before, when she was empty.

Kikyou could not say for certain just why it had been so easy to forget the curse laid on her with such casual maliciousness. Perhaps it had been part of the nature of the curse; something intrinsic to the very nature of the magic that flowed from the Dark Priestess Tsubaki that would make it harder to lift from her targets. After all how could one combat a curse that one forgot one carried? This one had been even more devious because in her own arrogance and pride Kikyou had thought herself beyond the scope of such a thing. How foolish she had thought Tsubaki when she had cursed her to die, because she was a priestess who must be pure to fulfill her duties. How foolish she herself had actually been, to think that she could never fall in love!

Under the surface of her conscious self however had been the seeds waiting to be nurtured that would lead to her downfall. While she had been proud of her spiritual prowess that was something she had been born with, not something she had sought with single-minded desire. So things that would in the future be hard won for her sister Kaede to learn she had barely to lift a finger to achieve and thus she had no fulfillment in what she could do. She did what she did because she could, she protected her village and purified the Sacred Jewel because it was for her to do. But underneath the gulf within grew, the empty spot where her heart would have been vast and dark, waiting for something that she would never have. But she did not shirk her duties, nor was she unkind, she was a woman and kept the secrets of her discontent.

Things might have progressed in that fashion indefinitely were it not for two things. The curse was not a quiescent one, it sought an outlet and trigger and it found both in the hanyou InuYasha. He had heard quite by accident of the Sacred Jewel and what it could do for a youkai and decided to see what he could see about it. In doing so he met her, and there had been but a moment where had he perhaps turned away he could have saved them both. But something about her standing there all proud and bloodied after fighting off youkai with her sacred arrows to protect that Jewel drew him in, and thus he stayed. Over the coming weeks they began to speak, sharing thoughts and quiet spaces of time together. It was the most peaceful time InuYasha could remember, and he did not know of the turmoil that Kikyou struggled with until that fateful day in which she asked him if he could ever think of her as an ordinary woman.

It had been so easy before, when she had been empty, to go about her days as a priestess. It had been so easy to pretend that she did not want what she really wanted, when she did not have to see her reflection in earnest golden eyes. But she did not know it was love until that day he brought to her a precious treasure of his past and she had not been able to lay upon him the spell of subjugation that she had brought along with her. In that moment the curse had all it needed, and as if she knew Tsubaki had come to speak with her once again.

"So Kikyou, how far you have fallen in your powers? Perhaps I will not need to wait until you are dead to take what should have been mine all along!"

Her powers had diminished, this was true. But there was no way that she would allow Tsubaki's snake-like servant to touch her, and it had proven ridiculously easy to turn it back upon its caster. It struck the Dark Priestess and did its work on her, and for a moment Kikyou allowed herself to believe that it was over, that this would be enough to lift that other curse that she had all but forgotten about as well. She removed herself from the place of confrontation and allowed her once empty heart to fill with the warmth of love, the longing to be with InuYasha, and the hope for the coming day. Tomorrow, before the sun set they would be together for always, he had promised to wish upon the Sacred Jewel and become a human for her.

Her heart was light, full of hope, and for once Kikyou believed that she could at last be happy and give herself entirely to the man she loved. Tomorrow, it would be tomorrow and then her life would begin.


	21. Wisdom

Title: Wisdom

Author: minakiwi

Rating: General

Character/s: Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin

Word Count: 227

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms. Takahashi, and I am so glad she shared them with us.  
Summary: Sometimes things were best, just as they were.

He turned it over in his deft fingers, swiftly evaluating its worth and deciding that it was more than acceptable to him. After all he was a tai-youkai and he felt that his tools must be as perfect as he was or else why use them? This did not mean that he was adverse to using what might be around him in combat, or shaping something to meet his needs. But being as he was, he knew in his wisdom that sometimes things were best, just as they were.

There was a whistle that sounded in the air after he had drew his hand back just so and let the plain stone fly; there was a satisfying thunk as it hit his desired target with a perfectly clear giggle as the conclusion of his action. Rin's beamed smile and Jaken's squawk were also anticipated, and Sesshoumaru gave a barely perceptible nod of his head.

"Come, Jaken, Rin."

He had no doubt that they would follow his command, after all if there were any delays there were always more of those plain smooth stones lying about to punctuate his points.


	22. Rushed

Title: Rushed  
Rating: General

Theme: Calligraphy  
Genre: WAFF  
Warnings: None of importance, other than Fluff Alert.

Pairing / Characters: I/K  
Word Count: 629  
Summary: He was amazed when he thought about how it was all connected to her.

He had long ago gotten used to how the very flow of life had changed because of her. There had been a rough period of adjustment of course after he had first been awoken from the Sealing that Kikyou had placed him under, all the hurt, betrayal and rage he had felt for the Priestess had been dumped unceremoniously upon Kagome. But then things had changed and he had begun to see her as her own person with her own unique scent and personality. That didn't stop him from saying idiotic things to her, which he would always secretly regret; he wished he could kick himself every time he compared her even slightly to Kikyou because somehow it always came out to sound like he felt Kikyou was superior.

Even living Kikyou was not superior to Kagome; nor was Kagome superior to Kikyou. They were too different to make any sort of real comparison. Kikyou was better at what she was better at, and Kagome was better at what she was better at. It was clear to InuYasha, though the tears Kagome shed over feeling just less than her supposed former self made it plain that it was not clear to her. He tried very hard to show her how he felt, and again it was plain to him that somehow, someway he really had come to care more for Kagome than he had ever cared for anyone. He put himself in harms way time and again to save her, didn't he? Didn't he always go and get her when she stayed too long in the time of her birth? Didn't he fight off that Wolf Prince every time he showed up to try and claim her? Didn't he show her in a thousand little ways without words that he needed her there, that he wanted her there, that her promise to stay by his side meant the world to him?

The words though, they never came the way he wanted. Watching her below him as she wrote her quick notes he allowed himself to marvel how nice her hand was, how close and elegant her words seemed. It was not calligraphy as he had seen his mother create that with her brush and ink so long ago but it was still beautiful, the letters seemed formed from a ribbon of ink that lived inside her pen that was as dark as the hair that graced her head. His cheeks reddened a little at how poetic his words seemed to him inside his head, and he wished that he could just tell her. Just tell her! How hard would it be? He suddenly dropped down in front of the girl that had been the sole focus of his intense study, golden eyes molten and awash with emotion. His mouth worked after her startled cry and his rough hand closed over her fingers after she had retrieved her pen. Finally out tumbled his declaration!

"Ink. Hair. You."

She blinked at him, a bit owlishly.

"InuYasha?"

He blushed as red as his fire rat robe, then muttered.

"Your hair reminds me of Mother's calligraphy, that's all."

Then he turned his face away, voice raising up.

"I don't mean nothing by that!"

Her smile was soft as she watched him leap back up into his perch in the tree. It had been unexpected but entirely sweet of him, and she knew how hard it was sometimes for the hanyou to speak what he felt. Her murmur to him was very soft then.

"Thank you, InuYasha."


	23. A Mother's Guilt

Title: A Mother's Guilt  
Rating: G  
Genre: General / Angst  
Character/s: Shizu, Shiori, Tsukuyoumaru  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Sometimes the needs of the many are not worth the sacrifice of the one.

She couldn't believe that they had talked her into doing this. For a moment she allowed both the guilt of what she was doing and the grief of _his_ loss swamp her, the bitter taste of both stopping her words when all she wanted to do was say something to reassure the small child they were bearing towards her Grandfather as if she were some sacrifice.

"Oh Shizu, what are you doing? You will regret this decision so much."

She startled, looking around because that voice had been his voice, it had been her love Tsukuyoumaru! For a moment she wobbled in her steps, with her eyes locked on the back of her daughter, that pale lavender hair floating in the breeze making her heart clench. How could she do this? Yet how could she not? She knew that the children of the village had been picking on her gentle daughter. Surely with so powerful a Grandfather among the demon bats she would have a place. Surely it would be better for her there.

But if that were so, why had she heard Tsukuyoumaru's voice warning her not to do this? Was this pain simply selfish because despite the hatred shown them since Tsukuyoumaru's death, all she wanted was to keep her daughter at her side? She moved to stop them but it was too late, that wretched demon had swooped down and taken her.

In that moment she felt the full weight of what Tsukuyoumaru had been trying to tell her. Without Shiori, what did it matter that the villagers would be safe from the demon bats? It would take the arrival of another half-demon to end this cycle of pain, and return Shiori to her arms. It was a second chance that Shizu did not intend to waste.

AN: Well the Com I wrote this for dq'd it because I forgot that the themes must revolve around the pairing of InuYasha and Kagome! D'oh! But I wanted to share it anyway, so here it is!


	24. Whispered Confessions

Title: Whispered Confession

Theme: Ribbon

Rating: G  
Genre: Romance  
Character/s: Kagome, InuYasha  
Warnings: None but fluff alert!  
Word Count: 554  
Summary: InuYasha contemplates things he likes about Kagome when no one can see.

Flutter! There it was again, just out of the corner of his eye and brushing against the back of his very sensitive ear, which flicked in a bit of annoyance in reaction to the touch. The problem of course was that the touch was both too fleeting and while it came from the direction of the girl that was currently holding on for all she was worth as they moved faster to keep up with Kirara, it was only fabric and not the gentle touch of her fingertip, for example.

He was glad that they were all too busy to see the blush he suddenly felt burn his cheeks; even though she was right there with him the only time he seemed to be able to admit to himself that he liked it when she petted his ears or toyed with his forelocks was when he was carrying her on his back. Possibly this was because she couldn't see the change of his expressions as he thought about her, if she couldn't see it she couldn't question him about what he was thinking and want him to share.

Flutter! He almost turned his head this time, the touch and color distracted him but not enough to stumble. It did however cement his resolve to kick Miroku once they stopped for a break since it had been that smooth talking monk who had with his casual comment about how nice Kagome looked with her hair back from her face that had encouraged her to leave it tied with that ribbon which even now was trying to distract him again. InuYasha muttered to himself about monks that should mind their own business for a minute.

Of course that led him into the realization that Miroku had been right, Kagome had looked nice with her hair pulled away from her face. Partly this might have been because she was in the process of cooking his morning ramen; pretty much anything Kagome did while cooking ramen was good in InuYasha's book. He felt his expression go a bit dreamy as his thoughts danced with the idea of her rubbing his ears while there was ramen cooking, though no one would have believed him if he were to ever say that was a favorite fantasy of his. Who would have credited the tough as nails hanyou with such a weakness after all?

Flutter! Before he thought it through one hand lifted from where it had been gripping Kagome's thigh and let that ribbon be captured a second, then it slid through his fingers and he sighed. He could almost sense the wide eyes of the girl on his back, and he could definitely hear her whisper of his name in question form. This time though instead of a gruff 'keh' which was his normal response when he didn't want to answer something he whispered back.

"I like your ribbon Kagome."

He'd pretend later on that she'd imagined it, but for now he grinned a wide fang filled smile at the thought of her shocked speechless as she rode on his back. It was nice to think of the warmth that he'd put in her heart at the thought that he liked something about her ... and that he'd been brave enough for even a moment to say so out loud.


	25. When the Sakura Bloom

Title: When the Sakura Bloom

Author: Minako (minakiwi)

Rating: General

Character/s: InuYasha / Kagome

Word Count: 632

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms. Takahashi, and I am so glad she shared them with us.

It was May and at night they illuminated the Sakura trees which gave them an almost ethereal glow. To Kagome they were so beautiful that they almost didn't look real, and to be honest the entire night had that feel to it. On a whim she had instead of demanding that InuYasha let her come home to be with her family for the yearly celebration she had taken his hand in hers and quietly asked if he would join her. To say that she had been amazed that he had almost solemnly agreed would have been the understatement of the year, but she had felt so happy that she'd smiled at him so much her face hurt a little now.

That made her wonder when smiles of sheer youthful joy had become so rare in her life that they felt unfamiliar on her face. That thought had made her a little sad even as she put on the colorful yukata her mother had sewn for her for this year's festival. The light cotton material might not have been the expensive silks that others might wear but the coolness of the fabric suited the weather and the pattern was just as nice in her eyes. Part of her had been nervous to come downstairs wearing it even though it was supremely casual and there wasn't a formal thing about it. She knew looking at herself that in more traditional clothes she might run the risk of reminding InuYasha of Kikyou even though she doubted that the priestess had ever worn anything other than the uniform that represented her respected station in life.

That nervousness fled at the dumbstruck look on her silver haired hanyou's face and she tried very hard to hide her giggle behind her hand. To him it seemed flirtatious, coy and feminine, to her it was a desperate way to fight the blush that kept wanting to surface. Either way she was startled when he'd stepped forward fast to take her hand in his when her grandfather had moved to embrace her and tell her how lovely she looked. He'd barely let her hand go since then, leading them so that they walked just ahead of the rest of her family. Kagome was so happy that she didn't even mind that look on her mother's dear face; that look she knew darn well meant that her mother was thinking of cute puppy eared grand babies.

It came to her after awhile that InuYasha's insistence that they walk ahead had been his instinctive way to protect her family. That he had kept her by him meant either that he felt she needed extra protection from danger ... or that she was extra protection for her family! She let herself think the second and her smile came back. She turned slightly towards him and spoke gently.

"Thank you for coming with me, InuYasha."

He was quiet a moment as he let his eyes rove over the crowds looking for threats; then he nodded almost solemnly.

"It's springtime, Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you."

She had a million questions after that but by miracles she held them all in for later. Something had obviously happened in his past to someone he cared for in the spring; possibly when he was too young to help them. She saved all the diatribe she might have once indulged in, there was no anger in her, only a bit of aching sadness over what he had been through in his life and the warmth of hope that he might one day share all of it with her so that she could help him heal with her acceptance and love. So her answer contained all that, and understanding as well.

"I know, InuYasha. I believe in you."


	26. Between Heartbeats

Title: Between Heartbeats

Theme: Wish

Rating: G  
Genre: Introspection / Romance  
Character/s: Kagome, InuYasha  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 283  
Summary: Kagome realizes that promises are as large a burden as wishes themselves.

She had honestly begun to believe that this day would not come. She held in her hand the completed Jewel, warm in her palm as her fingers curled around it slightly. It was softly pink despite having been so coal black when fused with the now deceased Naraku, and looked to be without flaw ... though not without danger.

She had promised him that once they had gathered all the shards that she would give it to him; he was there at her side waiting patiently right now as a matter of fact. She could feel the anxiousness roll off of him in waves as he wondered what would happen now. Would she remember her promise?

Kagome had never forgotten it, nor the wish that InuYasha had wanted in his naiveté, to become a full fledged demon like his brother Sesshoumaru. But he'd grown since then, hadn't he? Hadn't he learned that she loved him just as he was? She wondered as her hand became a fist if she was the one that hadn't grown ... then between heartbeats she turned to him and handed him the Jewel, heart in her eyes.

"I trust you, InuYasha."

A knot seemed to loosen itself from around her heart then, freeing her to breathe as she placed the orb in his palm instead, her fingers gentle on his and smoothing down the length of them. She found once the words had come out that they were true, she did trust him. So she smiled at him warmly and stepped back, watching with wide eyes to see just what the love of her life would wish for. She hoped ... she wished ... that it would be quick, whatever it was.


	27. The Wind and the Waif

Title: The Wind and the Waif

Author: Minako (minakiwi)

Theme: Exploit

Genre / Rating : Action, General

Word Count:

Character/s: Rin, Kagura

Disclaimer / Warning: All characters belong to Ms. Takahashi, no real warnings needed.

AN: I don't know what it is, Kagura is haunting me this week!

She had her orders from Naraku and unlike his usual vagueness which was always a set up for failure so she could be punished he had been very direct and clear. She was to capture the little human child that had taken up with Sesshoumaru, _preferably_ alive. She supposed that she was lucky that he had worded it the way he had, because this gave her an out that even in his cleverness Naraku had not foreseen.

Now if she could just find enough moments to enact her plan without interference from her master things would be set. She started slowly because even as much as she feared ... hated ... Naraku, she had a healthy dose of respectful fear for the one that had placed little Rin under his protection. Only a fool would ignore what it meant that Sesshoumaru allowed this little human to follow him at all, and while she might not have her freedom she still had her wits.

It started very small. One day a breeze blew a shower of delicate flower petals over Rin to adorn her hair while the youkai with her went on full alert as they sensed her aura. A week later another breeze blew the scent of cooking food her way. It took months, but finally Rin trusted Kagura, and she triumphantly reported victory to Naraku. When he raged at her empty hands, Kagura shook her head.

"No, Naraku. I captured her trust, which is far more elusive than her body."


	28. Beads and Bones

Title: Beads and Bones

Author: Minako (minakiwi)

Rating: General

Theme: Link Genre: Romance / Introspection

Universe: Canon

Character/s: Kagome, InuYasha

Word Count: 250

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms. Takahashi, and I am so glad she shared them with us.

Warnings: None

Clawed fingers danced lightly across her Kotodama no Nenju; golden eyes flashed in the last glow of sunset even half-lidded as they were. He always mentally referred to his necklace of subjugation as hers because she had been the one to place the subduing word upon it to bind his spirit. In the beginning he had hated it utterly; now he only hated it when she sat him in front of Kouga or Sesshoumaru. Now he could see sometimes he actually deserved the sit commands and she had actually saved his life with them.

But what had him almost caressing the beads and bones was the thought that this was the first thing that had truly connected the two of them in his mind. He wished that it wasn't enchanted to subdue him but he would now never willingly remove it because it was something that made him Kagome's and it made her his. On a level that nothing else might approach they had a link that had only grown stronger over time and he had this necklace to thank for it.

He must have made some noise at the thought because there she was looking up at him now with those amazing eyes of hers. They were amazing because in them he could see not only her true emotions but that they were directed at him without hesitation or disgust. That love and faith was worth any amount of sits and only added more strength to his devotion.


	29. Serene Mask

Title: Serene Mask

Author: Minako (minakiwi)

Theme: Chink Theme

Genre: General

Word Count: 250

Character/s: Izayoi

Warnings: None really, bit of angstishness.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. I am merely making them dance to my tune.

She'd been wrong about so many things for someone as young as she was. She had for instance spent melancholy moments wondering what her Beloved would do once she had died of old age. She'd loved him with all her heart and it pained her to think of him sad. It was one of the reasons she had been overjoyed to tell him that she bore his child, and while they had talked about the difficulties involved both felt they would be strong enough to face them together.

She had felt peace, knowing that her Beloved would protect her and their child, and that their child would give him a reminder of their love to carry him through. Then of course things had gone terribly, drastically wrong thanks to Setsuna no Takemaru and his supreme ability to play off of the fear of others. He had stolen her Beloved from her and shattered her heart and dreams, the blissful future of love and support she had cherished was as dust in the breeze.

But for their son she donned the serene face, the soft understanding smile. She never showed the distress she felt at the harsh words whispered about her and her child. Never once was there a chink in her armor until that day those trusting golden eyes looked up at her and that soft voice asked her the question she had been dreading.

"Mama, what's a half-breed?"

Only then did she allow herself tears, for InuYasha's sake.


	30. Yamabuki

Title: Yamabuki

Author: Minako (minakiwi)

Theme: Spin Off Challenge

Genre: Romance / Adventure

Word Count: 250

Character/s: Rin

Warnings: None really

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. I am merely making them dance to my tune.

AN: Yamabuki is the yellow mountain rose.

When she was fourteen she decided she had enough of a settled life and took up the life of a wandering priestess. Others had come to learn from Kaede and Kagome but more to the point Rin had become restless. She had once unquestioningly followed a youkai lord as he roamed the countryside – and had come to the conclusion she would not be happy confined to a single human settlement no matter how much she loved those that lived there.

She announced her decision as Winter became Spring, and though she had not told Sesshoumaru her plans her former Lord provided her with gifts to make her journey into a new life a success. The clothing was in the simple style of a traditional priestess but was obviously of finer make, and the hems of her sleeves and billowy hakama were embroidered with tiny yellow roses. It had made her tear up, that He would remember how she loved flowers after all this time.

He had given her other things as well, her favorite being a staff that she could use to defend herself as Miroku had taught her. The thought made Rin smile and it gave her confidence because she could see that He believed she could defend herself, and if He believed it then it must be so. Now with the road firm beneath her sandals she set out, and she would pretend that she was not searching the horizon for a flash of white, watching for her.


	31. Rescue Me

Title: Rescue Me

Rating: R for language and violence.

Genre: Cannonish AR

Warnings: Just a bit of language and violence.

Character/s – Pairing/s : Kouga / Kagome, Souta / Kanna

Author: Minako (minakiwi)

Word Count: 1346

Summary: He was still strong, even after everything that happened.

He had always been strong, even when he was still too young to run without his mother there to stand him back up and dust him off from the inevitable tumble. The problem of course was that he wanted to run before he was really walking or standing strongly because he knew instinctively that there was more to the world for him to see than what was always around him. Now that he had grown up and matured somewhat, he wished idly for a moment that he could go back to those times if only because then everything was still ahead of him, all the wonders waiting for him to discover. Her too, of course. He could never let his mind wander unattended for too long because inevitable as the wind and tide it would set itself on Her and try to plunge him into depression.

_Try_, but fail. This was not to say that over the years he had never once succumbed to a bit of self-pity, usually alcoholically induced despite the effort it took to actually get him drunk. He could laugh a bit now at what caused the first one of these diabolical binges though at the time he had been _devastated_. A child's game should never cause one to drink, and he was a bit shamefaced thinking of the damage he'd done while that intoxicated, the least of which had been to his poor neighbor's hearing after he'd come stumbling up the walk singing the same song that had started the mess at the top of his lungs. He had a lot of talents, but carrying a tune and singing on-key were not among them, unfortunately.

A half-smirk rose to his handsome lips and he brushed his bangs back from his face for the umpteenth time in the light breeze, and he sort of wished that headbands were back in style. He supposed that he could try and grow his hair all one length but that look just wasn't him. Hand up to tuck a stray strand behind one ear was how he was when his attention was drawn by a ruckus up ahead, and he growled deep in his chest at the sight before him. If there was anything he hated more than bullies he couldn't name it right then, and he didn't hesitate to push himself from a leisurely stroll to a near urgent jog. He hated bullies, and unfortunately for those bullies he could hit hard even if he didn't use a whit of demonic strength.

He had youki in spades of course, though he mostly used it like the rest of his brethren in hiding himself from the mass of swirling humanity that occupied Japan in these times. Thankfully he didn't often really need it anymore, but knowing he still had it was a comfort, just in case. He grinned and jumped up high, coming down into the knot of fighting with both fists flying and a wicked laughter in his voice.

"You bastards better run, or its your asses now!"

He loved being able to just let loose on someone, and these punks had it coming. They'd been beating on a young man who looked like he'd stepped in to protect some halfu looking girl that had been the original harassed. Something about her was nagging at him, but it didn't hit him until after the fight was over and he was sticking his hand out to help the brave young man back to his feet. The boy gave him a nod and a polite bow of thanks, which would have struck him as amusing if it hadn't been just so very _sincere_. He gave him a thumbs up and a cocky grin.

"Name's Wakahisa Kouga, kid. Glad to help."

He barely heard the boy's almost stuttered reply of Higurashi Souta because his eyes had locked onto the face of the girl that had been the original target of the bullies. There was a bruise blossoming on one high cheek, a slender pale hand lifted to cup the offended skin, and her pale lips looked puffy with a thin trail of blood leaking from one corner of her mouth – which would have been easily referred to as "kissable" if it had been on anyone else. She still had long pale hair and black eyes, though she had that hair in a single elegant bun decorated with her signature white flowers, in a fashion that put him right in mind of her sister Kagura. There was of course _absolutely no way_ that this could truly be Kanna, Kanna had died centuries ago and had certainly never gotten any sort of chance to grow up.

But the halfu girl looked exactly like her save older; it gave him the wicked chills and it took a magnificent amount of effort to hide that reaction. He gave an uneasy sort of chuckle and then the boy's name hit him. He'd said _Higurashi Souta_ and blue eyes slipped gaze from the Kanna-lookalike to the young man. He even looked like his sister, the same eyes, the same sort of outraged sensibilities that someone would actually hit a girl just because she looked different. He was even now helping her up while Kouga did something he hadn't done in ages, he allowed his youki to swirl around him almost strongly enough to be visible. He got the reaction he both expected and dreaded from the girl, her total attention focused on him before she almost shyly looked back at Souta.

He also got a reaction from Souta, which surprised him. The boy's lips formed a word he hadn't heard out loud in years, a name that could still make his proverbial hackles rise. _InuYasha_, whispered as an almost reverent question. Kouga shook his head slightly, but he knew the boy could sense his youki as clearly as the unnamed girl with them. Then he'd turned to her and taken her hand gently, asking her if she needed medical help or if she wanted him to walk her home. Well there was no way in hell he'd let Her brother walk someone that looked that much like one of Naraku's incarnations home alone! He gruffly offered to escort the pair of them at least as far as Souta's shrine, and the gratitude shone in both sets of eyes. Despite how uneasy he still was feeling, he couldn't help but give a half smile when the girl had quietly said her name was Kagami. _Mirror_, it was fitting he supposed and he successfully tuned out Souta's excited exclamations about how close her name was to his sister's.

By the time he left them in front of Kanna/Kagami's apartment building she and Souta had been holding hands and exchanging shy glances, and somehow Kouga was not surprised that the Sunset Shrine that was under the care of the Higurashi family was literally just down the road from there. Later, he came back and stood at the bottom of the long stairway that led to the shrine grounds, and even from here he could see the Goshinbuko, the Sacred Tree where so much had happened. He could remember with painful clarity how Kagome and InuYasha had exchanged vows under its shading branches, and how less than a handful of years later InuYasha had shockingly vanished. Kagome had vanished as well, engulfed in a sparkling pink light.

Kouga had his theories over the years about what had happened, but only recently had he begun to hope that maybe where she had vanished to would be back _here_, back to her home. If he was right it would be soon, and this time he would be the one waiting, and hoping that she would end up choosing him. Even if she didn't he knew he'd still be hanging around here, if for no other reason than to watch Kanna and her brother Souta ... he owed her that much.


	32. Old Odd Ends

Title: Old Odd Ends

Author: Minako (minakiwi)

Rating: General / Angst / Romance

Genre: Post-Canon

Word Count: 2341

Warnings: None really.

Disclaimer: All characters are the sole creation of Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Sometimes when the past comes to haunt us, its not a bad thing at all.

AN: The title is taken from Shakespeare's Richard III.

For a young woman she had very few shades of gray in her life. Most of her mental landscape was made up of very sharply defined blacks and whites. This was good and proper, that was bad and wicked and she had never struggled with the understanding of such things the way many of her peers had done. Because of this her ethics were flawless in a business that was renowned for under the table dealings and backroom intimidations. It made her beloved of certain auctioneers because they knew that in the trade if she stepped foot in their Houses that meant they really had something. Some were known to add thousands of yen to a price just because she'd poked her nose into a room to check on a lot of goods.

Beloved of those auctioneers but hated by those that came to bid, and what was more her forthrightness in dealing with her work spilled over into her non-professional life which had the unfortunate side effect of driving away most of those that got close to her. She never lied, and it was not that she did not know how, she just never did it. Most would assume having a truthful friend would be far preferable to a lying one, but that was the point in that she never lied. She never told someone something to make them feel better, or fudged to say something looked good when it didn't, or told someone what they wanted to hear when they asked her for advice.

She could still remember the first time she told someone that was supposed to be her friend that her new sweater did not look cute, that the shade was terrible and made her skin look sallow. She wasn't trying to be mean, nor was her tone cruel. She simply wanted to let Yumi know that she should wear something more flattering. But Yumi had called her names and pushed her into the swings, laughing when she stumbled and skinned her knee. That lesson she learned quickly, that people didn't want to hear the truth, but it didn't keep her from telling it all the same. She just hid very carefully how much her loneliness ached inside, but she refused to lie just so she wouldn't be alone.

This didn't mean that she couldn't be fooled by someone else lying, she had no sixth-sense for that sort of thing and so at times had fallen prey to others who were less scrupulous than herself. She wanted to find someone that was just like her, she would so rather have tears on her cheeks because he had told her the truth rather than tears from finding out that she had been lied to and cheated on. Her fingers would always slip unconsciously to the third finger on her left hand when her thoughts went that way, and her lips would twist in a bitter fashion that was on her actually appallingly attractive.

His name had been Paul, and he had told her that her hair was so long and thick that it was like a waterfall of black silk. She had been attracted to him because he was different, he was the son of an American service man and his Japanese wife and where others might be repulsed by his different looks she had been instantly enthralled by his green-golden eyes and curly dark hair. Unfortunately for her his sharp good looks had gotten him a modeling job and that job had introduced him to more people that found his distinctness an allure that they could not refuse. It had become painfully clear in their divorce hearings that he was simply a liar, he had lied to keep her because she had truly loved him but he had never loved her. He needed her true enough, she gave his self esteem remarkable boosts because he knew she never lied. In her eyes he had a mirror that shone with his wonderfulness and despite that he could not resist the lure of strange flesh.

She was lucky she supposed that he had not infected her with the disease that ended up claiming his life. She had to shake herself a bit before she left her car, the shake to rid herself of the sudden chill that had gone up her back the moment she had parked in the small lot set up for the estate sale she was going to. The shake also let her slough off the memories that had been trying to chain her down and make her shed tears once again. She flipped over the newspaper that had been carefully folded in the seat next to her, hiding that lying smiling face in the photo that had topped his obituary. Paul had had all the tears she would ever shed for him years ago, but she still could not help that melancholy sigh as the wind that caressed this hilltop blew over her, ruffling her short plush locks.

That was another thing that had changed after she left Paul. He had loved her hair long, so she had cut it drastically short. The cut made her beautiful features look more exotic, and highlighted the beauty of her dark dramatic eyes. But now she shook her head as the wind flowed through it, to let go of the last lingering bits of sadness and she put on her most pleasant professional expression as she came up to the greeter at the door of the house. It was a breathtaking home, not quite large enough to be a palace but it was impressive nonetheless. It was as far as she could see nearly one hundred percent traditional in design, anything modern carefully hidden behind the lacquered Shoji screens. She stopped respectfully at the shoe rack and removed her street shoes, expensive as they were it just seemed wrong to her to wear them on such a perfect floor.

A moment of consternation seized her when she realized that there were no slippers placed out for visitors, but she had in her purse a pair of sheer nylons that just covered the bottoms of her feet and the ends of her toes. They were intended for those that were trying on shoes, but had other uses as well so she nearly always had a pair. She bent with another sigh to slip them on when a deep voice behind her startled her so badly that she almost fell.

"That is not necessary, your feet are clean enough."

She gave a breathy laugh as she stood up, her hand over her heart to show her startlement and lips parted just so, she had a faint blush on her cheeks and the laugh had made her dark eyes sparkle. But she did not act as if she knew she was lovely, she simply gave a depreciating smile.

"Well, if you are the host then I suppose then your word is law."

Then she really got a look at him and lost what breath she had. She had heard the word breathtaking before but had never actually felt that sensation herself. For just a moment she had seen the handsome man before her as something ielse/i. He was very tall, that hadn't changed a whit, but instead of long black hair held neatly in a businesslike ponytail there had been flowing silvery wildness and flashing golden eyes that looked at her far too hard. Then that had melted away and while his dark gaze was just as intense without the unearthly color she just felt confused. What was it that she had seen and why was there such a pang in her heart? When she had read that Paul had died she had felt the stirring of old wounds but it was inothing/i like what she was feeling right that moment.

His question startled her once more, spoken in that deep voice that was almost too precise to ever be called warm or even human.

"What are you thinking, right now?"

She gave a ghostly laugh before answering and looking away.

"I was thinking about regret. Please excuse me."

She was unnerved, she felt vulnerable and exposed and she rubbed her slender hands over the sleeves of her short white jacket as she moved to her expected place towards the front of the room. Others were already here, milling about and speaking to one another about this lot or that, hoping that they would be the ones to win a bid for something spectacular. There were amateurs in this crowd which was unusual for such an event, this first round should have been for a more exclusive clientèle. She shook her head, trying to regain her cool but she was having a hard time forgetting the man that had spoken to her. She almost missed the start of the auctions, only the smattering of applause at the reveal of the first lot brought her back to why she was there.

The first item was a lovely kimono wardrobe, but it was not what was on her mental list. Her employers had wanted only the kimonos themselves, not the trappings to hold them. The prices would of course be outrageous but some of the offerings were purported to be hundreds of years old. They must have been authenticated or she would not be here, that was certain. So she sat where she was and struggled to keep her composure, fighting down the urge to run out of the building and back to her car, to flee this place like the wind. Because something was warning her, telling her that something momentous was about to happen whether she liked it or not, yet she sat still and cool looking when inside she felt like screaming.

The kimonos on their displays were brought out then, each one with its table of accessories and she was amazed at how beautifully preserved they all were. But only one truly had her attention, her eyes drawn relentlessly to it as if it had shouted the name of her soul. It was not remarkably elaborate as some of them were, but the white was pristine and the red was glowingly bright as if it were brand new and waiting for its first wearer. The kosode was decorated with Sakura blossoms and she felt that pang in her heart again, as she whispered words she never knew were in her soul.

"I loved him. I never told him, but I wonder if he knew."

She bid ferociously on that set, and she had never been more serious with the near lethal glares that she sent to those that dared bid against her. The rest that she bought she could have cared less about, but when she was declared the winner on that one she felt an elation rise within that she had never before felt. The others she made arrangements for them to be shipped back to the antique dealer she worked for, but the white and crimson Sakura she took herself. Sitting in her car she unwrapped it with shaking fingers, she knew she shouldn't touch it but she couldn't help herself. The cool silk refused to warm under her touch, and she fisted it in her hands. She was amazed to realize that hot tears were on her cheeks and before she knew what she was doing she buried her face in the silk.

Aghast she pulled back, afraid the fluid would have stained the silk and ruined it, but it showed no mark of dampness, no wrinkle from her rough handling of it. She smoothed it again and sighed, putting it in the seat next to her on top of that folded newspaper. She wiped her cheeks just as someone knocked on the car window, a shriek escaping her lips before she turned to glare at the person who scared her. She rolled the window down to give him whatfor when the words died on her lips. It was the man who had greeted her earlier, the one she had seen with golden eyes and silver hair. He was the one that had thrown her off so much today, and she wanted to be waspish with him.

But she couldn't. She let him close his fingers around her wrist, let him stroke her pulse with his thumb. She let him draw her from the car, let him lead her back into that incredible house, take her down corridors that had been closed to the rest of the public. It was no surprise then really that she had also let him remove her smart jacket, slide off her fashionable yet sensible skirt, and tumble half clothed with him on the futon that was luxuriously padded. He had made love to her like he wanted to devour her body and soul, and the name he whispered in her ear rang in her heart like a bell. He kept her until the dawn broke, and then let her go with a whisper of his name in her ear.

She should have been ashamed, but all she felt then was a deep sense of relief and satiety. His card had been tucked into her purse while she had dressed and she discovered it later when she had been driving home, fishing in her purse for a lipstick so she could at least pretend to be presentable. A smile came to ghost on her lips once more, because the name on the card had not been the one he had whispered in her ear. iThat/i name had been the truth, this one was the lie he told the world. But that he shared the truth of what he was let her know that she had finally found her kindred spirit, the one that would tell the truth no matter what to her. She spoke it softly in delight though she wanted to shout it to the world in reverent worship.

"My Sesshoumaru."


	33. Take Flight

Title: Take Flight

Author: Minako (minakiwi)

Rating: M (language)

Genre: High School AU

Warnings: Nothing truly squick (Ren!) worthy, bit of language. Fluff overdose.

Character/s: Kagura / Sesshoumaru, Kouga / Kagome, InuYasha / Sango, Miroku / Kikyou

Word Count: 1355

Summary: She knew high school wasn't forever but it would be easier with friends.

Kagura knew she should have kept her mouth shut after what happened the last time, but every now and then she forgot just why she hated most of the girls she went to school with and tried to make friends. This latest round had been a real mess, Eri had just wanted to talk to her because she like most of the rest of the clucking hens had a serious crush on her on and off boyfriend Sesshoumaru. Well right now they were on again and she really didn't appreciate other girls gawking at him let alone that slut Eri. It made her want to punch her in the face, but the last thing she needed was another suspension on her record. Her grades were great, she was in the requisite amount of clubs, but her social skills were lacking.

She snorted as she thought about it, checking her face out in the mirror one last time before leaving the semi-quiet sanctuary of the bathroom for the uproar of the hallway. At least they were seniors this year, and this would all be done. Kagura prayed that college would at least afford her a haven for her scholarly side, and she'd have an excuse to not be socially inclined there. With a sigh she shouldered her bag and pushed the door open a little harder than she should have, apparently she had been going out as someone else was coming in though and the door caught the other girl on the shoulder. The girl bit off a curse in a low alto voice that would have been a purring dream if everything that came out of her mouth hadn't also been touched with ice.

Shit. Of all the people to run into it was her virtual nemesis Kikyou, who was now dating her ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend in what Kagura liked to describe as a twisted knot of snakes that needed to eat itself and save the rest of the world from the drama of it all. Miroku was nice enough, but couldn't keep his hands to himself which was how he had actually snagged the Ice Queen away from his supposed friend. Sango had been someone Kagura had actually liked before this all got started but once she hooked up with InuYasha she had changed. Sometimes she thought that Sango still had a thing for Miroku, but if there was one thing all the girls knew it was that once Kikyou had her hooks into a guy they only escaped when she was done with them or wanted someone else more.

She muttered a backhanded sort of apology over her shoulder as she pushed past Kikyou, only to come face to face with the three harpies that followed her like chicks to a mama bird. Eri was the leader of that pack and Kagura inwardly sighed as she refused to make eye contact with her. She was more disappointed in herself for wanting to open up more than she was angry at Eri for sharing her secrets, but she was still sorely tempted to punch her in the face. Just when she thought she'd escape the taunting this time Eri reached out and bunched her hand into her sweater to try and pull her close, intent on ruining the rest of Kagura's day. Then a deep voice broke into the confrontation and Eri nervously released her claws, so to speak.

"Hey Kagome, isn't that Kagura? Didn't you need to talk to her about your math notes er something?"

Kouga was the star running back on the football team and he'd taken the team to the state championship every year that he'd been on the team. His coaches joked that they wished he hadn't been dating the head cheerleader Kagome, because she made damn sure he kept his grades up. If he could have been held back, the coaches would have loved it for sure. Kagura knew she looked pissed, annoyed, and scared all at the same time, she hated that sort of feeling and almost hated Kouga for rescuing her. She always felt that happiness and freedom were just a few steps away, and maybe one more confrontation with those that made her life annoying. This was merely a postponement, and the more time that Kikyou's bitchy friends had to work on their taunting the worse it would be.

She took a deep breath then, and let it all go. Today despite the garbage started by Eri was a good day, because she was back with Sesshoumaru and he was the one person who could always make her happy. She just had to stay brave enough to be with him and not give in to the despair that sometimes also came hand in hand with dating Sesshoumaru. He was perfection and she was not, and she hated hearing the whispers of the jealous girls that thought they should be the ones that he would race down the hall just so he could sneak up on her and kiss her cheek. That thought though gave her enough warmth that she actually smiled as she talked to Kagome about the math classes they shared. Kagome was a bright girl and an honors student but even she had trouble with maths.

It wasn't until later that she began to put together what else was going on. Kouga and his buddies from the football team loitered around them that day and the taunts and bullying that Kagura had expected to come her way had never materialized. Kagome had made the decision that she liked Kagura and so her friends were now running interference for her against Kikyou and her group. Kagome and Kikyou had been best friends in middle school but that had all changed when Kikyou had decided to steal the attention of the boy Kagome had had a serious crush on. Kikyou had been beyond nasty about it too as she recalled, and seeing how happy Kagome was with Kouga she was sure that Kagome had gotten the better end of that deal.

Last period they were all outside collecting fall leaves for their senior art project and Kagura found herself at Kagome's side again when Sesshoumaru came up to loop his arm around her waist with a grace that she was both jealous of and unnerved by. He was the captain of the fencing club and still had his practice outfit on when he leaned down to rest his cheek against the glossy black of her hair. She never understood how it was that he could work out so hard and not be soaking wet with sweat, but she wasn't going to bitch about it when he was holding her. A smile tipped her lips when she saw Kagome looking at her in a way that Kagura knew was honest, she really was happy that Kagura was happy. It made her nervous to know that the other girl wanted to be her friend for her, not to get closer to her boyfriend. Nervous but in a good way, and she suddenly smiled brighter at Kagome in a way that made her eyes sparkle. Holding up a bright orange leaf she blew out her breath and laughed as the leaf took flight, free in the fall breeze.

"Sometimes I want to be just like that leaf. To be free."

She felt the rumble of Sesshoumaru's laugh even as his arm tightened around her, and in case he might have misunderstood she nestled herself back against his side, her body language marking her as his. She even let him steal a kiss without blushing too much, and she smiled softer when she held up her leaves to compare with the ones Kagome had gathered. She leaned in to whisper to Kagome, seized by the impulse and feeling that she had finally found a friend to trust.

"I think that happiness is just a step away, then I look at him, and know I'm already there."

Kagome's answering smile when she glanced over to Kouga let her know that her new friend felt exactly the same way.


End file.
